


Reaper's Basement Party

by longdicklamar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Party, Sexy Times, dragoncest - Freeform, midget porn, salty balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longdicklamar/pseuds/longdicklamar
Summary: It was Binco de Mayo, everyone on the Overwatch team was celebrating. The colors and sounds in the air, you would never think anything boring was happening today. But that's not the case.





	Reaper's Basement Party

It was Binco de Mayo, everyone on the Overwatch team was celebrating. The colors and sounds in the air, you would never think anything boring was happening today. But that's not the case.

"I see some people have left a little early" Mercy said with a sigh. Torbjorn, Winston, Genji, Hanzo, Reaper, and Tracer were nowhere to be found. "How disappointing, I guess they'll have to miss out on free condiments and refills" Mercy said, a bit louder, hoping they would hear if they were to be hiding. She waited a minute, but there was no response. Disappointing indeed.

"Ana, could you please grab the dessert from the fridge?" Mercy asked. "Sure thing, praise be to Muhammad" Ana replied. Reaching in the fridge, she pulls out her world famous Granma Balls. Delicious, everyone loves them. Salty, wrinkly, delicious.

Winston could smell them. He could smell Ana's balls from the basement. He let out a wimper, wanting the balls in his mouth, but he knew he was unable to get to them. "Reaper, please, let us out of the basement" he asked.

"SHUT UP, you don't understand me, nobody understands me. You're all to be locked down here until I DIE" Reaper said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Oi, but Reaper, love, you can't die." Tracer said.

"I KNOW THAT. That's the point. Fuck you". Reaper then turned on Cannibal Corpse and started to cut himself with Crayola craft scissors.

Everyone sighed. They all wanted to get Ana's balls in their mouths, but it just wasn't going to happen. Reaper just has to be a fucking idiot. Emo cunt, fuck you.

"watashi wa kawaii desu ne ^_^" Genji said. Everyone but Winston seemed to agree with him.

"Alright! Winston! You heard him!" Torbjorn yelled in his stupid fucking voice.

"I... I don't know. Will it really help us get out of here?" Winston said, directing his gaze towards Genji.

"hajimemashite, watashi wa genji shimada desu." Genji yelled towards the ape.

"Alright, alright.." Winston said, shamefully. He began to slip himself out of his spacesuit, hoping Reaper would take notice before it's too late. Soon his sexual ape body was fully exposed. Reaper still paid no attention to the hunk of an ape.

"This was a stupid idea. How embarrassing" Winston complained.

"baka gaijin" Genji yelled once more towards the ape. Winston knew what he had to do, and he didn't like it.

Winston shuffled himself towards Reaper, making sure to shift the ambiance in the room to a very awkward and uncomfortable type. Reaper dropped his scissors and asserted his gaze towards the ape.

"WATASHI WA SUGOI DESU" Genji screeched at the ape. Winston was moving too slow. Genji had to take this into his own hands.

Genji, using his Ninja Skillz, ran towards Winston and peeled his banana, exposing the apes rather large fun stick.

"nya desu desu nya sugoi~~" Genji directed Winston. Shuddering the ape let out the words.

"W-Where's your holiday spirit, Reaper?" Winston said, giving his wienerschnitzel a tickle for the undead man. Reaper gave him the death glare, the audience unsure of what was going to happen next.

"This... This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Reaper cried out. He ran towards Winston's science-tube and gave it a nuzzle. Everyone was confused, were they going to be let out now? Nobody dared to ask the question, until Hanzo became unpatient.

"can you hurry the fuck up you fucking faggot retard piece of shit reaper let us the fuck out fucking cunt im throwing piece of shit kill yourself LOL" Hanzo screamed at the spooky ghost. 

Reaper's neck snapped, twisting towards Hanzo, and meeting his eyes. He knew they were sad from missing the party, but he's never had friends before. He's never thrown his own party before. And that's what Reaper was going to do. Reaper's Basement Party was about to happen!

"Hanzo, do you wish to visit the party upstairs?" The dragon brother nodded. "Well too bad, fuck you and fuck your pick. You're in my party now. My Basement Party. All of you are invited and required to come."

Everyone let out a groan. Reaper was finally going to spend quality time with his friends. He wondered what types of party games he should play with them. Shuffling around the room, he pulled out party favors. Tissues, lotion, and plastic bags. This was going to be a fun night.

"Reaper, I really gotta pee. Hinga dingen dorgen." Torbjorn whined. He was about to unleash the Atlantic Ocean upon this room if he didn't go NOW. And Reaper was blessed with his first idea for a party game. Catch the Midget Pee.

Handing everyone a plastic bag, Reaper then threw Torbjorn onto a shelf and directed him to let it all out, while the party-goers tried to catch the dwarfs' wee-wee. "It'll be fun." He said.

Everyone, disgusted at the idea, decided to comply in the hopes that they'd be released from the emo's grasp sooner.

After the dwarf removed his pants, the mood seemed to shift after everyone got an eye-full of what that little garden gnome was packing. "It's bigger than my leg!" Tracer yelped out, uncontrollably. Reaper, noticing the mood shift, ripped away everyone's bags and put the gnome on the floor. He watched what chaos ensued next.

Torbjorn was the king of pheromones. This was clear now. Tracer instantly was cured of her homosexuality, and jumped on that salty pretzel stick as fast as humanly possible. Genji and Hanzo went into heat, snarling and eating eachothers asses. And Winston was left alone, as per usual.

"It seems we have a lot in common." Reaper said towards the primate. Unbeknownst to Reaper, the undead man himself was buying into Torbjorn's pheromones alongside everyone else. Winston hesitantly shifted himself towards Reaper.

"I, uh... I have an idea." Said Winston, blushing. Reaper didn't need to hear anything else he had to say. He knew what he wanted to do. Reaper attempted to fit the extra large banana into his chocolate fountain, but failed. The other party-goers noticed this, and chimed in to help.

Everyone was pushing Reaper down onto the monkey's hotdog, cheering him on. Reaper felt loved. He felt he could accomplish this.

And he did.

And he blacked out.

Waking up what seemed to be only seconds later, he found himself in the infirmary, surrounded by the other party-goers. Winston was nowhere to be found.

Concerned, Reaper attempted to get up. But he couldn't. He couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't move them. He was paralyzed from the waist down. He started to scream in a haze of confusion.

Mercy ran in, "What's wrong Reaper?" She said with a concerned look on her face. "YOU TELL ME, YOU SHITTY FUCKING HEALER. FUCKING REPORTED FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT NEVER GO MERCY AGAIN." He screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Mercy chuckled. She's so fucking dumb, she forgot to explain what happened to him. "Reaper, you are paralyzed. We found you in the basement, in a, uh, sticky situation. I guess you could say that." Mercy was losing her shit.

"Where is he? Where is Winston? And what happened to everyone else?" Reaper begged for answers.

"Well, let's see. When Winston penetrated your pirate booty, he crushed approximately 243 bones in your lower body. I'm unable to do anything about it. I bet you wish you could die right now, huh?" Mercy explained the situation in more detail, then moved onto what happened to everyone else. "Tracer had a heart attack from shock, Winston's usb dongle was too big for her to handle and her heart gave away. All of the blood poured out of Torbjorn's eyes and ears due to the overload of sexiness. Hanzo and Genji ended up vith their asses falling off, although they can be recovered. Unlike you. Because nobody likes you."

Reaper's eyes started to tear up. He didn't really care about anyone else, he wanted to know what happened to Winston.

Mercy took the hint, and blurted out the news with no regard for Reaper's feelings.

"Oh and Winston is dead lol"


End file.
